


brown

by djhquiff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhquiff/pseuds/djhquiff
Summary: Dan is in love with Phils hair
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	brown

*

It was just after 8pm and the sky was slowly fading from a blue to a light grey colour. 

The sun was gone but it was still quite warm outside and it was he perfect weather to sit outside and enjoy the view. 

Both Dan and Phil decided to sit outside whilst the weather was decent and just relax. They were lying on different chairs side by side and Phil kept falling in and out of sleep. 

Dan looked over at him and admired his boyfriend. His long pale legs that rested against each other and crossed at the feet. The shorts he was wearing hugged his thighs nicely and the button was undone which only sent Dans stomach fluttering like crazy. 

Phil was wearing his white hoodie and it was slightly raised so his midriff was peaking out from underneath. As his eyes trailed up to Phils face, his glasses sat on his face which covered his eyes as he rested them.

There were a few freckles dotted around Phils face and his stubble made his face look a tiny bit more square and his jaw was more defined. 

His hair was something else, as it was no longer the jet black he swore he would never get rid of, but instead a soft brown colour, with a mix of ginger and a couple of grey strands that hid beneath the brown. 

He looked beautiful like this and Dan kind of just wanted to stare at him all day. He definitely would if Phil hadn’t interrupted his thoughts. 

“Do you mind maybe not staring at me? It’s really distracting.” Phil said opening his eyes and looking over at Dan. 

Dan chuckled as he stood up and moved over to sit on Phils chair. 

“I’m just gonna take a seat here if you don’t mind.”

“I’ve got no choice by the looks of it.” 

Phil laughed as Dan plonked himself on his lap and his legs dangled over the side. He draped his arm around Phils shoulders and pulled himself closer to Phil. 

Dan smiled at Phil, as he tried to look annoyed at him. 

Phil sighed and sat up a bit straighter as his hand came to rest on Dans upper thigh and squeezed. 

“You’re really annoying do you know that?” Phil said looking up at Dan, a smile forming on his lips. 

“I know, but you love me. You can’t hate your husband.” 

“We’re not married yet”

“Exactly! Key word being ‘yet’.” Dan smiled. 

Phil laughed and moved his arm around Dan and lifted his t-shirt to pinch his side. 

“Ow, do you mind?” Dan hissed. 

Phil chuckled and leaned his head against Dans shoulder. 

Dan lifted his hand to thread between Phils hair and scratched his scalp lightly with his fingertips. 

He was able to look closer at Phils hair and could clearly see the ginger appearing through the light brown streaks. It was so soft and also very long. His quiff drooped over his forehead and he desperately needed a haircut. 

“That feels nice” Phil mumbled. 

“Your hair is a nice brown colour, I love it.” 

Phil lifted his head and looked at Dan, his thumb was stroking Dans hip and gripped his thigh through his shorts. 

They both stared at each other and Dan was the one to lean down and kissed Phil on the lips. 

It was only a small kiss but it made them both smile at each other like idiots.

“Please don’t dye your hair, I like it this colour” 

“I don’t know.” Phil said, looking down at his lap. 

“I was looking in the mirror the other day and noticed a few grey hairs.”

“Phil. Your hair looks amazing and no that wasn’t meant to be a joke.” 

Dan knew, that sometimes when Phil saw some grey hairs he would overthink and it would send him into a spiral. It never bothered Dan whether or not Phil had grey hairs or not, it only bothered him when Phil put himself down. 

Dan lifted Phils chin and forced him to look at him.

“Phil, I promise you look good.” 

Phil pulled Dan closer if it was physically possible and hugged him tightly. 

“Thank you.” Phil mumbled against Dans neck. 

He placed kisses across Dans neck and pulled a piece of skin between his teeth. He was swatted in the back of the head like a fly from Dan, but continued. 

“Phil” Dan huffed. 

Phil carried on kissing the places on Dans neck where he bit him and pulled back to look at him. 

“What are you a vampire?” 

“Maybe”

Phil bit Dans chin and couldn’t help but laugh when Dan slapped him on the side of his head. 

“Come on lets go inside.” Dan said getting up from Phils lap. 

As he was standing up, Phil smacked him on the bum and followed suit. Dan turned to look at him and was greeted with a smug Phil. 

“Let’s go to bed and i’ll try not to bite.” Phil said winking at Dan. 

“I promise.”

He grabbed Dans hand and lead the way. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this after seeing Phils ig story  
> His hair looks so good
> 
> Hope you like this!
> 
> tumblr - djhquiff 
> 
> :)


End file.
